Egyptian Dreams
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: The Teenagers of House of Anubis meet the Teenagers of the Kane Chronicles.As a new Mystery arises things get very strange,How is Nina involeved?...Will they need the help of the Gods?... There is alot of Fabina and Sanubis! Enjoy!  Please review.
1. Nina disappears!

**Hi its Spottedpelt of ThunderClan! ****J J **

**This is a new Story called "Egyptian Dreams" it's about House of Anubis and The Kane Chronicles I hope you enjoy it! Please review ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Kane Chronicles( But we all wish we did thoughJ) **

Nina Disappears!

NINA

I am happy that school was finally let out so I can go to Anubis House and make sure the Cup of Ankh was safe. I was afraid any minute that Victor would find it, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I waited in tense fear. "What are you doing Nina Martin!" I heard a sorta robotic voice ask me, I whirled around and saw my Boyfriend. "Fabian!" I cried out and playfully hit him.

We both started laughing, he took my hand and led me to Anubis House. I saw Patricia walking up the stairs to the front door. "Hey any news on Joy?" I asked her, she turned around to face me and Fabian "She can't come back to this School, her father won't let her, but she wishes you and Fabian luck with you relationship." Patricia told me.

I was shocked, Joy wished me and Fabian luck in our relationship! "That's sweet! Can you tell her thanks and if we can be friends?" I asked. Patricia nodded, Fabian smiled at me, he had such a cute smile! I gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave me a peck.

We walked into the house I ran up to the Attic with Fabian, still holding my hand with Patricia in our heels. I saw that Trudy was in the Kitchen and Victor… Thankfully was out for a few hours.

I unlocked the Door to the Attic with a key Fabian's Grandfather made because he was a Expert Lock Smith. He was very nice and had a thing for Ancient Egypt as well as Jasper Fabian's Godfather, Fabian's Uncle Ade and Us! I really like his family. I smiled, I opened the door and put the Attic Key in my pocket, and we all went inside, I heard someone come up the stairs, I gasped waiting in silent horror. "Is it Victor?" I breathed. I saw the shadow approach, We all ran upstairs into the Attic.

Thankfully over the past few weeks Fabian, Patricia, Amber and I fixed the Panel were we found the Cylinders and one of the pieces to the Cup of Ankh. I quickly put my locket to the Locket shaped hollow and it opened, I ushered my two friends inside, and I closed the Panel behind me. Particia stood up and I was kneeling along with Fabian he held my hand and I squeezed it fondly, I put my head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, I felt safe with Fabian near me, he kissed me on the head, he was a great boyfriend I smiled at him. He smiled at me, He kissed me sweetly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When I looked up I saw that there was a very small hole in the Panel Door, Big enough to see through but not to noticeable from the Outside. I got up and looked through it.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Patricia, Fabian its' Amber and Alfie." I informed them. They got up, I put my necklace on the Locket- Hollow, and we burst out and saw Amber give Alfie a peck on the cheek, Aww…, They jumped when they saw us.

" I knew they were in here!" Amber exclaimed. "What are you doing up here anyway?" Alfie asked. "The Cup!" I exclaimed. I ran up to the other panel and opened it with my Locket and saw the Cup behind it. I gave another sigh of relief. "Its safe for now." I said aloud.

"We need to go before Victor comes back." Fabian said. We all went down stairs. I started to smile. "Why are you smiling?" Fabian asked softly, I gave another big Mile-Wide smile " I learning how to read and write Egyptian Hieroglyphics!" I told him excited, I gasped. "No way! I'm learning how to translate Hieroglyphics as well!" Fabian exclaimed. He hugged me, "You are such a good couple!" I saw Trudy smiling behind us. I giggled. I saw Fabian's face blushing.

After supper, I went to Fabian's room and we practiced Hieroglyphics. I showed him, The Book of Isis, in Hieroglyphics, he showed me House of Anubis in Hieroglyphics. He smiled at me, he showed a new set of Hieroglyphics. "What's this read?" He asked shyly.

I gasped it read _'I'm so lucky to be with you, you make my world complete…_' I smiled at him I put the slip in my pocket, I showed him my group of Hieroglyphics I put together for him. "What does this say?" I giggled '_You make my life complete, you are the love of my life…._' He read aloud. "I love it Nina!" He whispered, he kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around on my waist.

Amber suddenly burst in. "Oh Sorry!" She apologized. She turned to me "I just came in to say that Nina there is someone here to see you?" She informed me. I looked at Fabian he gave me a questioningly, shrugged gave him a good-bye kiss and went downstairs.

I saw a man in Trench Coat with a fedora on, "Nina Martin?" He asked, I was starting to get a creepy feeling. "Yes?" I replied warily. "You need to come with me." The visitor said his hand held out. I took it and he led me out of the House, and on to a … Boat? "What is a boat doing here there is a no water to travel on?" I asked confused. "This boat can travel on air and in water. Now go get some clothes and supplies. Don't talk to anyone" The visitor demanded, I was scared now.

I walked back inside and crept upstairs. I saw Trudy. "Hello Sweetie do you want something to drink?" she asked. "No thanks Trudy." I thanked her, I crept upstairs. I saw Fabian look up at me from downstairs and I raced into my room and got some clothes, my picture of Fabian in his School uniform, some Egyptian books including my Hieroglyphics guides and put them into one of my small suitcases. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Fabian walked into my room, I tensed. "Hey why are you packing?" he asked he advancing towards me. "No reason." I lied, well I wasn't actually a lie I don't know why. I gave him a kiss. "Good bye Fabian." I whispered another tear trailed down my cheek, and I left the room and went downstairs and outside to the Boat.

"Okay let's go before anyone see's us." The man spoke. He took of his Trench coat, and put it on the area right in front of the Wheel. And it stayed like it was begin worn and didn't crumple up on the floor and started to drive? The visitor took off his fedora. "Who are you?" I demanded. He looked at me he was pale, brown eyes, middle-aged good-looking " My name is Amos." he answered

"Where are you taking me? How can this boat Fly? And what's going on?" I cried. "Wow you ask a lot of questions. I am taking you to Brooklyn the 21st Nome, This is a magic Boat and you will find out what's going on when get there." The boat lifted into the air. I saw Fabian run outside. "Nina!" He cried. "Fabian!" I cried to him. "Don't leave me!" he cried out, "Good Bye!" The Boat sped into the air.

As it climbed into the sky I started to cry, I could still see Fabian outside of the House of Anubis. We must have been in that 'Magic boat' for hours. I drifted to sleep. I felt someone shaking me "Fabian?" I stirred, Then I remembered what happened Last Night. "Welcome to the 21st Nome!" Amos declared. I was shocked it was the same day, it felt like hours

Amos helped me out of the Boat and led me to the mansion stairs. I saw two teenagers the girl was thirteen and the boy was fourteen one year younger than me.

The girl was a tall slightly tan, with Carmel-colored hair with bright blue streaks down it, and blue eyes. The boy was tall with light brown skin, brown eyes and short dark hair. They were both dressed casually in jeans, tennis shoes, strangely the girl was wearing Combat boots, That's actually cool. They both looked at me. "Hi! I'm Nina!" I greeted them warmly. I held out my hand, they both shook it. They all led me inside. The place was huge.

"So your into Egypt as well?" the boy asked. "Yes me and my boy friend were really into it back at my school" I sobbed when I said boyfriend. "What's his name?" the girl asked. "Fabian." cried, the girl sat down and motioned for me to do as well. " Sorry to intrude, but did you have a fight?" she asked me. "No but when Amos had me come-" I started. "Amos is my uncle!" the girl told me.

"Yes when he had me get my things Fabian walked into my room and asked why I was packing and I had to kiss him goodbye and when I got into the Magic Boat? He ran outside and cried' Nina! Don't leave me!' and I felt so hollow inside. What if he thinks I don't like him anymore!" I cried.

The girl patted me on the back. "Its okay Nina, did you do anything to him that would guarantee your love for him." "Oh by the way our names are Sadie and Carter." Sadie told me. "Well this may seem geeky but… right before I left me and Fabian went into his room at our British school we were practicing translating Egyptian Hieroglyphics and he gave me a message in Hieroglyphics that said…" I cried.

"What?" Sadie asked, I showed her the paper. "Aww…. That's so sweet!" Sadie explained. "What does it say?" Carter asked. "It says 'I'm so luck to be with you… You make my world complete.' That's what it said." Sadie told Cater. "That is sweet!" carter said softly. "And I gave him a message in hieroglyphics that said 'You make my life complete you are the love of my life.'" I told Sadie. "You must be a great couple." Carter commented. I nodded. Amos came in. "Sadie is it okay if Nina shares your Adjoining room?" Amos asked. Sadie nodded eagerly.

"Why am I here?" I asked sniffling. Amos looked over at me. "I will tell you in the morning." he replied. "Go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow." Amos told us. Sadie got up and led me upstairs to the third story and led me into our rooms. She told me she needs anything just come knock and come through and awake her.

I nodded. "Hey Sadie?" I called before we went to bed "Yeah?" she asked. "Thanks for helping me today, I mean we just met and your begin so friendly and supportive." I thanked her. She smiled. "Good Night" we told each other. I walked into my room for the first time, It was great. It was a huge room with a great big window that had a great view of the City. It had a mini fridge with my favorite snacks, it was just like Sadie's room, it even had a bathroom with a shower.

I sat in the big bed with a very weird headrest. I decided to put the headrest away….I didn't sleep very well. I couldn't help but think of Fabian…..

FABIAN

I ran back into the House. "Amber!, Alfie!, Patricia! Jerome!, Sibuna meeting After Lights out in the Attic!" I told them. I was freaking out, some mysterious guy took Nina! I bet she doesn't even care She must not like me!, I keep replaying today in my mind.

"It is Ten o'clock you know what that means! You have 5 minutes and then I want to here a pin drop…" Victor announced as usual. He disappeared, I snuck out and thankfully we all met at the Attic door. "Where's Nina?" Amber and Patricia asked, Alfie showed up with Jerome. "I have something to tell you." I whispered I use my key to open the door and we all went up into the Attic. "Now I have some disturbing news…" I started.

The members of Sibuna stared at me. "Amber when you came in your Room today to tell Nina someone was here to see her, well she was taken away on….a flying boat." I told everyone what happened. Everyone started laughing, "Guys I'm serious!" I exclaimed frustrated. "Guys wait!" Patricia murmured. "Fabian never jokes about anything! So this must be true!" She reasoned. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Sorry but it's true" She defended herself.

"Tell us everything from the beginning." Patricia asked me. "Okay" I breathed in.

FLASH BACK: FABIAN IS TELLING WHAT HAPPEN WHILE THE FLASH BACK IS GOING ON

"We need to go before Victor comes back." I said. We all went down stairs. I started to smile. "Why are you smiling?" I asked softly, Nina gave another big Mile-Wide smile " I learning how to read and write Egyptian Hieroglyphics!" Nina told me excited, I gasped. "No way! I'm learning how to translate Hieroglyphics as well!" I exclaimed. I hugged her, "You are such a good couple!" I saw Trudy smiling behind us. Nina giggled. I could feel my face blushing.

After supper, I went to my room with Nina and we practiced Hieroglyphics. She showed me, The Book of Isis, in Hieroglyphics, I showed her House of Anubis in Hieroglyphics. He smiled at me, he showed a new set of Hieroglyphics. "What's this read?" I asked shyly.

She gasped because it read '_I'm so lucky to be with you, you make my world complete…_' she smiled at me and she put the slip in her pocket, She showed me her group of Hieroglyphics she put together for me. "What does this say?" she giggled '_You make my life complete, you are the love of my life…._' I read aloud. "I love it Nina!" I whispered, I kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her on her waist.

Amber suddenly burst in. "Oh Sorry!" She apologized. She turned to Nina "I just came in to say that Nina there is someone here to see you?" She informed her. I looked at her questioningly, she shrugged and gave me a good-bye kiss and went downstairs.

A few minutes later. Nina walked back inside and crept upstairs. I saw Trudy. "Hello Sweetie do you want something to drink?" she asked Nina. "No thanks Trudy." Nina thanked her, she crept upstairs. And I watched her look at me and she raced into her room and was packing and put stuff into a small suitcase

I walked into her room, I could feel her tense. "Hey why are you packing?" I asked her I advanced towards her. "No reason." She lied I could tell it was lie. She gave me a kiss. "Good bye Fabian." She whispered another tear trailed down her cheek, and she left the r

"Okay let's go before anyone see's us." The man spoke. He took of his Trench coat, and put it on the area right in front of the Wheel. And it stayed like it was begin worn and didn't crumple up on the floor and started to drive? The visitor took off his fedora. "Who are you?" I heard Nina demand.

"Where are you taking me? How can this boat Fly? And what's going on?" Nina cried. "Wow you ask a lot of questions. I am taking you to Brooklyn the 21st Nome, This is a magic Boat and you will find out what's going on when get there." 21st The boat lifted into the air. I decided to run outside and stop my girl friend. "Nina!" I cried. "Fabian!" She cried to me. "Don't leave me!" I cried out, "Good Bye!" She whispered but I could still hear The Boat sped into the air.

END OF FLASH BACK

I looked at everyone. "Well?" I demanded. "Does anyone of you believe me!" I demanded. "I do Fabian. You would never lie especially if it involves Nina." Amber pointed out. I nodded. Everyone seemed to believe that.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Alfie asked. "I don't know." Patricia answered. "I say the first priority is to find out where Nina is." I answered. I hope my girlfriend is okay…

SADIE

I was excited about becoming friends with Nina, I wonder how she was doing. I wonder how Zia will react to Nina or the trainees.

I woke up and knocked on her door, "Hey Nina can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah." she replied softly. I entered her room, I saw her sitting at the desk with a Guide to read and writing hieroglyphics, She was crying. I rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" I asked, She sniffled, "Its nothing." she whispered, I heard someone walk into the Door way. "Sadie I heard that there is no training for today because Amos brought a girl here for some reason." I saw a pretty tall pale girl with short black hair and pretty Arab features Zia was just a few years older than me.

"Hey Zia, yes training is canceled, now please I need take care of something." I pointed my head at Nina, who sniffled. Zia noticed Nina for the first time. "Oh what's wrong?" Zia asked she came into the room an to the desk. "I miss Fabian!" Nina cried. "Who's Fabian?" Zia asked. "Fabian is Nina's Boyfriend." Sadie explained.

Zia nodded. "I'm so sorry." Zia apologized. "I was just taken from him. He probably thinks I hate him and break-up with me." Nina wailed.

Zia patted her on the shoulder. Nina looked up, "Thanks Zia and Sadie. Oh. Why do you have Trainees?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Uncle Amos will tell you that at Lunch." I told her. "At lunch?" Nina asked. "Yeah its 11:00. am" Sadie informed me.

She seemed surprised. Well she didn't sleep well after all...

NINA

I got ready to go down outside to the Terrace for Lunch. I put on a Pale Grey Long sleeve Hoodie and a knee-Length faded black Skirt. I walked down stairs and out to the Terrace. "Hello Nina I expect you want some answers?" Amos asked. I nodded, he gestured to the buffet and I picked up a plate and since I wasn't very hungry because of what's happened I just got a piece of Toast and some Coffee, and sat down next to Sadie and Zia across from Amos.

"Okay this may shock you but you are a descendant of-" Amos started to talk. "Amneris. I know." I put my hand in the air, I cut him off. He stared at me shocked. "How!" He asked astounded. "It's a long story." I warned. "Tell me all." Amos insisted nicely. I took a sip of Coffee with French Vanilla Creamer.

"Okay." I sighed. "So last year I arrived at a British School as a new student. When this girl named Joy left the day I arrived so her roommate Patricia accuse the made up d me of begin involved in the conspiracy." I took a breathe. "Then she Alfie, and Jerome made up a fake Incitation Ceremony. It was that I had to go up to the Attic an bring something back so I would be welcomed into the School properly." I continued.

They started laughing. I smiled, "So she trapped me in there and Victor came and she threw the key out the window." I said. I told them everything about Rufus, the search,2 Fabian, Amber, Sibuna and everything.

"Oh and The Cup of Ankh. The cup of Immortality, Anubis gave my Ancestor Amneris the cup and she hid it in her lover's tomb… where she hoped it would be hidden forever. When the god Anubis found out he stuck it seven times breaking the cup into seven pieces. Since I am in the Blood line of Amneris and I was born on July 7th on 7:00 am I was given a chance to put the cup together. And I did." I finished telling them about the Cup.

I looked up and saw a tall Handsome Pale boy, with Chocolate-brown eyes, dark Brown hair wearing a leather jacket, a white T-Shirt and Combat boots. He was standing in the door for awhile I guess. He left did as soon as I looked at him "I do something?" I asked worried, I got up and followed the Mysterious boy. "Nina!" I heard a Sadie yell.

I caught up to the boy and I grabbed his shoulder. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked nervous. "You're the girl who fixed Anubis' Cup of Ankh?" he asked for clarification. "Yes I'm Nina-" "Martin?" he cut me off. "Yeah how did you know?" I asked. "Guess who I am?" he asked He stared at me.

He cockd his head to the side like a playful dog. He seemed very familiar…. "I don't know?" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "I'm Anubis…." He said.


	2. I'm a Sorcerer!

**Hey guys, this a new chapter for Egyptian Dreams! I hope you like it! Please review nicely, Sorry if its very random, Sorry its also been awhile, I have been busy so here is along chapter for you!**

**Ps: Someone shows up! Also I'm trying to go by the book and TV shows. But don't get mad if I don't do it correctly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles and House of Anubis or any of its characters . Just this Plot line. Also some things may be similar to the Show and Book. Just so you know**

NINA

I stared at the boy in front of me. "Anubis?" I asked, he nodded. "B-But..." I started to stuttered. I saw Sadie, Carter and Amos run in, staring at me and Anubis? "Nina! I guess you met my friend-" I cut her off. "Anubis." I said. "Yeah…" Sadie turned to Anubis and stalked over to us. "Why in the name of the Gods did you tell Nina! You weren't suppose to tell her yet! You Bloody God of Toilet Paper!" She yelled at him, I saw him barely flinch. I need to remind myself to ask Sadie about the whole 'Bloody God of Toilet Paper.' thing.

I wasn't surprised Amos and Carter, mostly Carter told me she was very rebellious and can be very offensive. "I will have to tell you later about Sadie's Sharp tongue." Anubis promised me looking at me, at this Sadie was even more furious. I was starting to wish I wasn't here.

Then I saw Sadie's rebellious side come out, She grabbed a vase. "No Sadie don't do it!" I begged. She throws it at Anubis who's back is turn, I for some reason throw my hand up and the vase stops in mid-air. I saw my hand was starting to glow. I was surprised, and I started to get a suspicion, I moved my hand down and I set it back down, Amos seemed pleased.

I was starting to freak out, "What just happened?" I asked, Amos was smiling at me. I looked over at Sadie and Carter who seemed interested but also seemed like this was normal everyday activities. I looked at Anubis. "You are a Sorcerer." He said hesitantly, I felt like I was going to faint, I saw my necklace start to glow which it only did when I was near a hidden Panel, but I remembered Fabian saying in Mythology some Amulets glowed when near a god….

I collapsed and I was surrounded by Darkness…

FABIAN

I was with everyone in Sibuna, I was pacing while everyone was sitting. I saw a note on the ground outside when Nina left and I'm going to share it with Sibuna's members. I opened the Note, and I saw in Nina's hand writing.

' _Fabian… I'm sorry for acting weird but I'm writing this before the man gets back, but I think I'm going to Brooklyn. I'm starting to get freaked out, but I'm just saying I do like you very much, tell Amber she's my BBF (Best British Friend) . Sincerely Nina. _' I kept rereading the note, what if she was lying when she said she liked me?

I looked at Sibuna. ""What's going on Fabian?" Amber asked softly her voice questioning. "When Nina was taken she must have dropped this accidentally or Purposely, but I found this Note Early this Morning." I started. "Well read it!" Jerome demanded. I started to read, when I finished everyone stared at me, "Aw…. I hope I can tell Nina she's my Best American Friend or BAF for short When we find her!" Amber broke the silence.

"Now what?" Patricia asked, she looked everyone for an answer. " I say we should head to Brooklyn." Amber suggested. We all stared at her, "And how would we explain to Trudy and even worse… Victor?" Alfie asked, "Let me see… 'Hey Trudy, Victor well Amber ,Alfie, Patricia, Jerome and I are heading to Brooklyn to save Nina who was taken away by a Magical Flying Boat!' They will think we are crazy" I said. Jerome gave me a 'Yep you are the Voice of Reason.' look.

"Maybe we could say we all need to go to Brooklyn for Educational purposes? We could have Mr. Winkler sign a permission slip saying we could go to Brooklyn." Jerome suggested that we lie. "I guess we can try that." I agreed.

AT THE SCHOOL

I saw Mr. Winkler walking down the hall and we all raced over to him. He looked shocked to see us all, "Yes can I help you guys?" He asked curious. "Yes Mr. Winkler. We were wondering if we all can take a trip to Brooklyn?" I asked nervously, he looked even more shocked and Surprised. "Why?" he asked slightly startled, "Well….we um…" I started muttering, Patricia stood up, "We want to do some research for extra-credit!" she improvised, we all nodded surprised

"Well… I .. I will see with ." he answered, he headed the other direction to 's office. We all gave High-5's excitedly.

When we all headed towards the drama studio I said "Well we sit and wait." Alfie announced We waited anxiously, I guess Nina has her phone off because she's not answering my texts and calls.

After Lunch Mr. Winkler came to talk to us because we had a free period. "Mr, Sweet Thinks it's crazy but if you each write a report you can go." He laid the good news on us. We all cheered. "When can we leave?" I asked, "Today if you like." He replied walking away, "Let's go pack!" I urged We all ran to the House. I packed a good-sized bag containing my picture of Nina, Clothes etc.

I met everyone outside, we all decided to share and pay for the cab. We thought we should just try and travel as fast as we can to Brooklyn.

I was worried about what was going to happen….

NINA

I woke up and I was in the Living room near the place I fainted. I saw Sadie still looking riled up at Anubis, I got up on a shoulder. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted." Zia told who was standing next to Carter, Anubis and Sadie helped me to my feet.

Amos brought me a cup of Tea. "So I'm a Sorcerer?" I asked suspicious. "Yes." Amos replied. "Why?" I asked slightly scared. "Amneris was a daughter of the great Cleopatra. She was one of the greatest Scribes to me." Anubis explained slowly. "I have become fond of her like a little sister-" he was cut off.

"Wow. This must have been one of the centuries you were in a good mood!" Sadie exclaimed her voice teasing. Anubis glared at her then continued. "She suddenly fell very sick because I cursed her when she hid the Cup of Ankh in the Tomb, but I felt guilt and the only way to save her was to make her a Sorcerer. So the descendant that restored the Cup of Ankh was to become a Sorcerer for some weird reason." Anubis finished.

I nodded taking all of this in. "Now that you know you're a Sorcerer you must be trained. Sadie and Carter are actually teachers for our trainees." Amos told me, I nodded. "You discovered one way on how to use magic by thinking you can perform magic to levitate objects and much more." Sadie informed me, Zia looked at me worried, "Are you okay?" she asked, I looked into her Amber eyes. "Yeah. I'm trying very hard not to freak out," I whispered, she looked surprised. "You seem very calm." she commented. "I'm freaking out on the inside." I said she nodded.

"Your not going to faint again are you?" Carter joked, I shook my head. "So I can levitate things by thinking about it and moving my hand in a motion I want it to?" I asked. Amos nodded, " That's one way. There are many ways to perform magic.." Carter answered and kept going on and on, Sadie told me that her brother was the most annoying walking encyclopedia alive. I could tell now that she wasn't joking.

I was waving my hand around bored and then a minute later a glass of lemonade appeared floating next to me ,I jumped when I saw a pitcher of Lemonade floating next to the fridge, I moved my hand and it floated back into the fridge.

Sadie was watching me, "Once you start training you won't have it happening out of the blue." She informed me. I nodded and grabbed the floating cup. I took a sip of the cold and refreshing lemonade, Then I thought of something. "Can we move or levitate any of the elements?" I asked curious, Sadie thought about it for a second. "Yes we can, Do you want to try it outside?" she asked fast. I nodded eagerly Carter got up from the couch hurriedly.

"Sadie! Don't let her try now!" He exclaimed, I shrugged. I wanted to try Magic! I walked outside with Sadie ,Carter, Anubis surprisingly and Amos following me. I padded over to the pool in the back yard. I focused and closed my eyes and when I opened I was surprised seeing ribbons of water float and dance around me, I started laughing.

I saw Amos look extremely happy. I lifted both hands to make it easier, I then took my right hand and put the water back into the Pool. I then saw a torch. Sadie nodded, I wasn't surprised because she was the crazy wild one of the Kane Family. Carter gave me a look like 'You are just like my sister just not THAT crazy.'

I lifted both hands once again and the fire started to move into ribbons like the water. I started to move around and I moved my hand and the fire disappeared. I looked at Amos and he gave me a look like a parent watching their 5 year-old kid playing. "That's amazing Nina." He breathed. "She must be an Elementalist…" Anubis wondered aloud, I looked at Sadie confused.

"There are different types of Wizard who specializes in a certain type of magic. Everyone can do all of it but they have the one type that they are the best at. The types of Magic are: Healer, Amulet Maker, Animal Charmer, Elementalist, Combat Magician, Diviner, and Necromancer." Carter explained to me. "You might be an Elementalist. But we will test you tomorrow and find out." Zia announced. "My specialty is Magecraft and Divine Magic." Sadie told me, "My specialty is Combat Magic." Carter followed.

Zia looked at me with her amber gaze. "I'm an Elementalist. My specialty is Fire. SO if you turn out to be anyone of us or if you turn out to be someone who can use Divine Words or a Storm Magician as your specialty you can see Amos. But if you don't one of the Trainees will." Zia finished.

I started to wave my hands idly and some of the earth began to come out and I stopped. I got up. "Anything else I should know?" I asked. "Tomorrow you will receive everything you will need as a Sorcerer. Oh! And we can fly slightly." She started to fly. I smiled I focused and I started to fly a foot or two off the ground. I think I will get use to this is… I floated upstairs. Into my room with Sadie by my side, "Hey what's abut the whole 'You Bloody God of Toilet Paper!' that you called Anubis today?" I asked.

I saw her blush slightly. "Oh… You know it's just a name I call him because he doesn't like it. Kinda like I call him Death-Boy, that's the worse one." She giggled. I walked into my room to look at some of my Egyptian Guides because it's a few hours before Dinner. A thought occurred to me. "Sadie how come Anubis can be here without a host? I thought he couldn't do that?" I asked her. "Oh my dad or Osiris gave him this tattoo so that he can be any where. They disappear so that's interesting." She explained

what will happen now?…

FABIAN

We finally got to the Airport ,the cab drive seemed to go on for all eternity. Thankfully the school is paying for our Plane Tickets because its for 'Research.'. We boarded our Plane with no disturbances. We all got into one of the Cabins that seated 3 and 2 right next to us. When we all sat down "I'm thankful that this a private cabin where we could discuss what to do." I breathed my thanks.

"I hope Nina's okay." I whispered, I felt Alfie pat my shoulder. "It's okay man. We'll find her." He assured me. "There's only one thing." Patricia said, we all looked at her. "How will we find her when we get there?" She asked, "We can't go to the Police." I commented.

Amber asked confused "Why?". "How are we going to explain let me see' Hi we are a bunch of School students and we came here to find one of our friends who was taken away from our boarding school in London England by a Flying Boat. Will you help us?' They are going to think we are either pulling a prank on them or we are crazy." I concluded.

Everyone nodded. We all agreed to find Nina without the Police, we had to go to bed on the plane. One of the stewards was checking Alfie out, and I saw Amber go into Defense mode by holding his hand, and resting her head on his shoulder. But her glare pretty much said it all, I didn't sleep well.

Finally Daytime came! I aroused everyone because the plane had landed in Brooklyn. "Okay guys! Let's go find Nina!" I urged.

NINA

I woke up early Amos said that my test was going to be early in the morning, I got dressed in casual clothing, a Long-Sleeved Grey Hoodie that came up to my elbows and jeans. I walked down stairs with a cross between Excitement/ Worry.

I got outside but now one was out, I decided to practice and I started to make the Ribbons of Water and Fire surprisingly it worked well, I started to twirl the Ribbons around, I started laughing , I heard footsteps, and I saw a pretty girl watching me. I started to freak-out on the inside. I waved my hands and the ribbons disappeared. The girl and I stared at each other for awhile

"I see a new trainee has arrived. Hello I'm Jaz" She greeted me, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Nina." I saw Sadie, Carter, Zia, Anubis and Amos run outside, and stopped a few feet away from us. "I see have met Jaz one of our Trainees, She is one great Healer." Sadie told me and Jaz started blushing, I nodded.

"Are you ready to find out what your specialty in magic is?" Zia asked, I nodded worried, "Here." Zia took a cup and scooped it into a fountain with a Thoth Statue and gave it to me, "This is Water of Wisdom it will help you when you test so you won't get tired easily" Amos explained, I took a sip and felt energized.

"Okay so how do I test?" I asked excited after the Water of Wisdom. Everyone shared a glance and smiled, "Your first test will be to make a Portal to Luxor, Egypt!" Amos told me happily. "How do I make a Portal?". I asked confused.

Sadie and Anubis stood by me on both sides. "You just need to concentrate on where you are going and a Portal will appear, is easier to have an Obelisk, or and Egyptian Artifact, thankfully we have an Obelisk here on the roof." Sadie explained, They led me to the Obelisk, I noticed Hieroglyphics on it, "This is an Obelisk for Ra the Sun God." I whispered, Amos nodded approvingly.

I spread my hands out like they demonstrated, and I naturally closed my eyes. I felt the Magic in my gut give a slight tug, Sadie told me that was normal. I opened my eyes and stood amazed when I saw a Portal ahead of me. "Just so you know you will probably get covered in sand." Sadie warned laughing. We all stepped into the Portal. We all tumbled out and I heard a groan. "Sorry Carter!" I apologized hurriedly.

"Its okay." he grunted, I got up and helped him up. We dusted the sand off. "That must be on of the famous Obelisks from Luxor, the other one is in Paris!" I said. Carter looked impressed. "Great we have two walking Encyclopedias!" Sadie cried out, "I am naturally a Geek so I'm, not offended." I shrugged, "Why don't you an Carter have a Intelligent conversation after the test!" Sadie suggested jokingly. "Sure why not!" Carter jumped, I did too.

We arrived at a deserted town, With a huge empty space in the center of the town. "You will duel… Anubis. And depending on your ways of Magic and what you use most naturally will show us your specialty." Zia explained. I gulped and looked at Anubis, "Her is your Wand and staff. When you duel you mostly use your staff." Carter informed me.

I looked at my staff, it was 5 feet tall, it was pure white and I noticed a picture of Bastet in Cat form. "Did you know that you can follow the path and or host a god." Sadie informed me her tone light. Carter stared at her with a Death-Glare.

I took my staff which had also had Egyptian Hieroglyphics on it and I stood a couple yards away from Anubis, who had a Pure Black staff with a picture of a Jackal on it. "So when I learn actual Spells a Duel will be easier?" I asked. "Yes and also you can make your staff turn into objects or living things." Sadie hinted.

Great I'm dueling a God. I saw Anubis mutter something and threw his Staff and to the ground and it turned into a huge black Jackal with a golden collar. I was panicking as it crept closer to me.

Well cats have always like me…. I through my staff on the ground and it turned into a Large Growling Egyptian Mau, I saw the Cat lunge at the Huge Jackal. It was a brutal fight. The Jackal run back to Anubis and changed back into a Staff as my Egyptian Mau came back, I scratched it behind the ears and it purred very loud and changed back into my staff.

I know the fight isn't over. I put my staff to the ground, I whispered "Wind…" and I shot a stream of Air straight towards Anubis and sent him sprawling a few feet away. I saw him get up and Mutter something and I saw a roll of linen shot towards me and before I could do anything I was wrapped in linen. I thought maybe fire will burn it, "Fire…" I summoned my staff and it shot towards me, then my staff caught fire at the top and I cut the Linen carefully, and got free. I suddenly dropped my staff and it turned to a big Black cat with a gold collar and a Scarab in the middle of it.

It lunged at Anubis but he blasted it away with a stream of water. But the cat came back and pinned Anubis, the fight lasted awhile, I tried some combat moves and everything, but finally we stopped. I looked at Amos curious. He whispered to Carter, Sadie and Zia for a few minutes.

Amos cleared his throat. "Well it seems that Nina is a cross between an Animal Charmer and Elementalist. That only happened once with Amneris." Amos replied. I was shocked, "You are a lot like Amneris." Anubis replied softly. Sadie ran up to me. "Hey now I can show you my favorite spell!" she jumped up and down.

"What is it?" I asked excited, Carter didn't look happy. "Ha-Di" Sadie chanted and a rock exploded, "Ha-Di means to destroy. It comes in handy." Sadie grinned. Amos created a Portal because now I was exhausted, Jaz walked up to us.

"So what is she?" she asked curious. "Across between an Animal Charmer and Elementalist." Sadie told her friend, Jaz's eyes got wide. "That has only happened one… with-" "Amneris. Nina is a descendant of Amneris" Sadie cut her off. Jaz stared at me, "You mean Amneris! The Scribe to Anubis, who hid the Cup of Ankh in the Tomb of her lover?" She asked confused, We all nodded.

"So Nina do you want to try summoning some animals?" Amos asked, Anubis seemed to have a thought. "I want to try something, Nina try summoning any animal you want." Anubis asked, I shrugged, "Okay." I replied coolly. I threw my staff to the ground and I transformed into the Egyptian Mau from earlier but it was friendly, I scratched it behind the ear and it sat down purring, Anubis approached an the Cat growled, "Its okay he's a friend." I assured the Egyptian Mau.

Then I threw it to the ground a second time an it transformed into the Black Cat again. Everyone stared at me, I wanted to try another animal. I took the staff and whispered something and it turned into a Phoenix, I stared at the giant Bird-Cat. I took my staff and stopped.

"Yep, that the animals Amneris created at first." Anubis answered. "So what now?" I asked, Everyone shrugged, it was finally nighttime.

Amos let me stay up a little to practice. I learned that I can either summon an animal by thinking about then throw my staff on the ground or the easier way buy whispering the type of animal.

I stood outside of the Mansion right in front of the pool I saw the Flying Boat right in front of the Obelisk for Ra, I decided to practice with the water and fire ribbons.

FABIAN

"Okay guys I know Nighttime had come but we should still search for Nina, maybe look for the Flying Boat." I suggested, everyone nodded. We started at the Brooklyn Museum with no success.

After awhile we stopped, "Where to next?" I asked, "How about that tall building… that looks like it has a Mansion on the top of it." Patricia suggested, I saw the Mansion, no one seemed to notice it. "Wow." We all replied in union. "Let's go." Amber urged, we all headed towards it. When we entered we had to sneak behind the watchman.

We saw an Elevator that can take us to the roof. We headed up a few stories quickly, and we were at the steps of a Nice Mansion, I saw Amber jump up the stairs and to the door, Alfie grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What!" she demanded "If we enter through the front we will probably trigger some type of alarm system, let's go around the side, I think its not blocked off." I suggested, I led everyone around the side.

I'm worried if we don't find Nina…. Wait is that fire?

NINA

I was getting good at creating Water and Fire ribbons at the same time. Amos had told me that when you have Blood of the Pharaohs you can get really good at magic in short time, He was right. I thought I heard something earlier. But I shook that idea away.

I found out that it's easier to start to create the Water ribbons then create the Fire ribbons, I think after I start to get better at Magic I will try to make ribbons out of Water, Fire, Air, and Earth. Maybe with Zia's help I can learn about using Lightning.

I saw a figure in the shadows and here I was surrounded with magical ribbons of Water an Fire. "Nina?" I heard a very familiar voice call out. I saw a figure of someone I had missed so much but kind of wished wasn't here right now. A group followed him "Is that you?" I waved my hands and the ribbons disappeared, but I gave myself a face palm, my staff was still the Egyptian Mau.

The figure stepped out of the Shadows into the dimly lit yard. Then I saw a beam of light hit him and the group around him and they fell to the ground unconscious. "Fabian!" I cried out, I saw Sadie, Zia, Carter and Amos drop out of now where.

I ran to my boyfriend's side. I breathed a sigh of relief, his pulse was still beating. He stirred "Nina?" he asked weakly, the rest of the grouped stirred. "Don't worry, I'm here." I assured him. "I've been searching for you." he whispered….


	3. The Prank War begins!

**Hello! It's Spottedpelt here with a new chapter for Egyptian Dreams. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy! Please review! Warning: Might be slightly random for some reason. This chapter is going to be long.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the huge amount of Reviews/Alerts! It's very encouraging! Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles, House of Anubis or any of their characters. I wish I did though.**

NINA : SATURDAY

I hope Fabian or any of the others didn't see me performing Magic! I walked into Sadie's room, I called Carter, Zia, and Amos to come here to discuss while my friends where sleeping, because Fabian and the others fainted again and we carried them upstairs by Magic.

Carter, Zia and Amos walked in, I was pacing. "You don't think the saw me?… you know. Performing Magic." I asked worried I whispered the last part. "No. I hit them with a Knock-Out spell before the saw anything." Zia mused. "How did you know they were here?" I asked.

"When someone who doesn't belong here, or doesn't have any abilities with Magic enters the Grounds, it sends off a Silent Alarm that only some Magicians can hear. In this Nome only Sadie, Carter, Zia, Amos,Anubis who is staying here briefly and I can here it. We will train you to hear it later on." Amos explained. I nodded.

FABIAN

I woke up and gave a jump. I was in a unfamiliar place, I realized I was at the Mansion we all found when we were all knocked out last night. I thought about what happened last night. I realized I was sharing a room with Jerome and Alfie. Amber and Patricia must be next door. I got up and put some casual clothes on a Grey t-shirt and jeans. I snuck outside the door and I crept down the hall were I noticed a door slightly opened.

I opened a little more so I can peer through it. I saw 4 teenagers I have never seen before, the youngest girl was about 13 with Brown-Blondish hair with a purple streak through it, wearing combat boots a leather jacket and jeans, the other girl was about 15 or 16 with short black hair and Arabic features. The boy next to her was probably 14 with short dark brown hair, and light brown skin and wearing tennis shoes on, and the last boy was probably about 16 with pale skin, short Dark Brown hair wearing a Leather jacket, jeans and Combat boots like the girl.

I saw Nina! I restrained myself from just entering and giving her a big hug. She was pacing which she usually did when she was discussing something she was nervous about "But what if they did see something?" she persisted. "What where you practicing?" the older girl asked. "The ribbons of water and Fire and my staff with the Egyptian Mau." Nina informed them. What the heck was she talking about! "I bet they will think they hit there heads and where seeing things. And that's what we will tell them" the Middle-Aged man said.

"I hate lying to them, I mean they're my friends and Fabian is my boyfriend!" She murmured Strained-guilty. "We can't tell them. They can be in serious harm for knowing if we do" the man protested. Nina nodded. I suddenly saw Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome sneak out of their rooms. I motioned for them to be quiet and to come over to me. "Your right Amos. They won't know a thing." Nina agreed, I finally decided to enter.

I opened the door quickly and everyone in the room stared at us. "I see you have slept well." the man called Amos commented, trying to hide the fact they were discussing something secretly. "Yeah! I missed you guys!" Nina exclaimed, she gave everyone a hug and smiled at me, and gave me a tight hug. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked them suspiciously. The all glanced at each other. "Nothing. Let's go have Lunch because you guys slept late." Amos switched the subject quickly. I saw they weren't lying, the clock said it was 12:00 pm.

NINA

Amos led us downstairs. I felt everyone watching me closely. We got outside on the porch There was a buffet set out. When we all got some food we all set down. Fabian seemed nervous. "What were you guys discussing?" Fabian blurted out. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. He stared at me. "Nina come here." he beckoned me to follow him, I got up and he led me by the pool.

"What?" I asked worried, "We have been a relationship for awhile and we should be keeping secrets from each other." he said, I nodded. "So what's going on?" he asked. "I can't tell you." I murmured. He stared at me, "Why not!" he raised his voice slightly and the others looked in our direction.

"I don't want to fight about it." I exclaimed. I started making frustrated motions with my hands as Fabian did. Then out of nowhere an explosion in the earth and two Serapods flew out of the crater. "Serapods!" I screamed, Carter had told me all about Ancient Egyptian Animals and how to defeat them.

"What the heck is that?" I heard Fabian yell over the noise. "Serapods!" Sadie screamed at everyone. "Fabian!, Amber!, Alfie!, Jerome!, Patricia! Get into the House!" I screamed. "No! Not with out you!" Fabian argued. "Fabian! Your going to get killed if you don't go inside now! Go in there!" I begged desperately. "What about you?" he whispered. "I'll be fine! Go!" I assured him, I pushed him to the house were Amber dragged him too.

"Nina! Put a protective shield on the house!" Zia yelled. "How do I do that!" I screamed over the noise as 2 more Serapods emerged from the Crater. "Murmur: _Oh Horus Great God of War and Protection… protect what we care about and shield this House from the danger around us._ Got that?" She yelled at me. I nodded, she turned around to help Carter with one of the Serapods. Then something hit me. "What if everyone inside see me!" I screamed, "We will have to tell them!" Sadie cried upset.

I turned around to the House and saw my Friends staring at me through the Glass Door. I pulled my Wand out. "_Oh Horus great God of War and Protection… protect what we care about and shield this House from the Danger around us…_" I finished the Spell. Wow my first spell!

I saw the tip of my Wand glow and a beam of light shot out of it. It stopped and transformed into a shape right in front of the house, I recognized the symbol. "The Eye of Horus…" I murmured, I summoned my staff. "Large Black Cat.." I murmured, and I threw my staff on the ground.

Then my staff transformed into a Large Black Cat with the same collar, Amulets and other stuff that Bastet wore, this cat represented her. "Attack the Serapods!" I ordered, my Cat moved forward and attacked one out of 5 Serapods. I saw 1 Serapod look at me and turned towards me too attack me.

It was about to strike but I hit it with a streak of Water, Fire and Earth. That was the most powerful magic I had ever done, and the Serapod disappeared, I felt weak. We finally drove the Serapods off.

I started to breathe heavily, Sadie ran to my side. "We were going to tell you tomorrow but I guess we should tell you now, but every Magician has a magic reservoir, as they get better, they expand it, but if you get to close to the limit you can get sick or weak, when you go over it you can either burn to a crisp or die." Zia informed me.

"Now to take the Protection Shield of you murmur: _Thank you Horus for protecting what we love now take away the shield for now_. And it will disappear." Zia asked me. I nodded, "_Thank you Horus for protecting what we love, now take the Shield away for now…_" I murmured the spell. The shield disappeared into Thin Air. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great job Nina! You took that really well. Everyone did!" Amos congratulated us. We all cheered, I soared a few feet of the ground in victory, "We are Victorious but how did the Serapods get here?" I asked the group. "Maybe Set sent them even though he is my father he must have sent them to attack us because the descendant of Amneris is here?" Anubis mused. "Why because I'm here would make Set attack us?" I asked confused.

"He hated Amneris because she stood against him during a feud." He replied, "So he hates me?" I asked, "Yes. He hates anyone with anything to do with Amneris." Anubis explained. I heard a door slam shut. I looked up and saw my friends staring at us with Disbelief on their faces. "What was that?" Alfie demanded. I floated back to the ground. "Nothing…" I stalled, Fabian marched over to me. "Nina we know your lying! What's really going on?" he demanded, he grabbed my shoulder softly but firm so I was looking straight at him.

"Nina we saw you fighting, you just hovered…" Amber started off, "And you threw you staff to the ground and it turned into an Egyptian Black Cat!" Patricia stated. "No she didn't!" Sadie tried to lie, but my Black Cat padded up she rub against my free shoulder and glared at everyone else, I waved my hand in front of the Cat and it turned back into my staff. "Really bad timing!" I whispered into Sadie's ear

"Nina… Just tell them." Amos whispered, I sighed "Are you sure?" I asked nervous everyone nodded, "They have a right to know." Zia said, I nodded. " Guys.. I'm a Sorcerer." I blurted out "No you aren't!" Jerome remarked, "Oh yeah! Well look at this."

I stood a few feet back, I raised my hands, I floated and then I started to make the Ribbons of Water and Fire. "Wow…." Fabian trailed off. I waved my hand and as the Ribbons disappeared once again, I descended reaching for my staff. I held my hand out to keep them quiet. "Phoenix." I whispered, I threw my staff at my feet and in seconds in transformed into a Magnificent Phoenix. Carter had me practice the ribbons and changing my staff into many animals.

"Can you turn Alfie into a frog?" Patricia asked eagerly, I nodded, (Thank you Sadie for teaching me how to make people turn into Animals.) I held my wand out and murmured a spell, "No! No-" Alfie started to protest. A cloud of smoke engulfed Alfie and When it disappeared there was a Frog sitting there, everyone laughed even Carter, I turned him back and he was in a crouching position. "Remind me never to tick your girlfriend off." Alfie told Fabian.

"Is anyone else a Sorcerer?" Fabian asked, "Yes. Sadie, Carter,Amos and Zia are Sorcerers." I felt an rude God elbow me. "And this is Anubis! God of the Dead." I introduced Anubis. Fabian stared at Anubis then glared at him momentarily.

I leaned over to Sadie and whispered in her ear. "Why do buys have to over protective sometimes?" I asked. She giggled, "I don't know….No one knows." She whispered, "Yeah who can get inside the brain of a boy?" I asked airily she laughed softly again. "No one can. It's not big enough!". she giggled. "That's true. Fabian is an exception though." I murmured back, "Hey!" Alfie and Jerome yelled in union. "Come on you know it's true!" Patricia shot back at them, The started to mutter something we couldn't hear.

NEXT MORNING: SUNDAY

I walked outside of my room and suddenly someone sneaked up behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a teasing voice asked, "Fabian!" I grabbed his hands and twirled around to see him smiling happily. We walked down stairs hand in hand, When we got outside , Sadie,Carter and Amber were sitting at the table.

It felt kind of weird with them knowing my begin a Sorcerer. I felt Fabian's hand tensed as if he remembered what happened last night, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Amos nodded at me. "Do guys have any questions about…." I trailed off nervously. "Last Night?" Alfie completed the question for me. I nodded, "Yeah. How are you a Sorcerer and how long have you known?" Patricia asked as she joined us with her Breakfast tray.

"I'm a Sorcerer because Amneris was my Ancestor and I have known since I disappeared from Anubis House." I answered. "Are you a certain type of Sorcerer?" Fabian asked softly, "I am a cross between an Elementalist and an Animal Charmer. Which hasn't happened since Amneris was alive." I told Fabian, he looked surprised.

"So an Animal Charmer can do what?" Amber asked, " I can summon Animals with my staff and Wand…." I answered, "And an Elementalist?" Fabian asked intrigued now "I can make Ribbons of the Elements, control them and a bunch of other things." I replied "And you can fly" Sadie put in. "Can you show us?" my friends exclaimed eagerly.

I smiled "Okay!" I stood up, I walked a few feet from the pool "There are two ways to fly. There is Soaring!" I elevated a few feet in the air and started to actually fly laughing, I flew like a bird on my stomach with my arms spread out. I flew over the table and just floated right by Fabian and pecked him on the cheek. I flew back to the side of the pool.

"And the last method of flying is on my staff sort of like a Witch" I explained, I set my staff in mid-air were it stayed, I jumped on it and started flying, then to pyshce everyone out.

I fell in the pool, I formed a wall of Water around me with air in it so I could breathe, I heard shouts and I saw Fabian run to the side of the pool, Carter, Sadie and Amos stayed at the table because they knew it was a small prank.

Then exploded out of the Water, surprising everyone, they stared at me as I floated down and move all of the water into the pool. The stared at me, "That was such a good prank! I actually thought you were gone " Patricia smiled, "We could do better. I mean after all we are men!" Alfie pumped out his chest, Patricia smirked.

"Yeah right!" Patricia said bored. Jerome and Alfie stared at her. "We can pull awesome pranks! Unlike you girls" Jerome said. "Oh!" All of the Girls in the backyard which was Me, Amber, Patricia, Sadie and Zia said in union. We all got in lines like the boy. Jerome dragged Carter as Fabian was dragged into the line by Anubis.

"So! Does this mean… a Prank War?" Sadie asked stepping very close to Anubis who was squirming, she looked pleased seeing him Squirm. "I guess so." Anubis murmured his voice deadly. " Teams?" I asked, "Boys versus Girls!" Anubis exclaimed. "Great! Now Team Captains?" Amos asked from the sidelines. "We should vote for them. We could put slips into different boxes for the two teams. Who ever has the most votes wins." I suggested, everyone agreed.

Amos brought two boxes out of mid-air. One said TEAM GIRLS and the other box said TEAM BOYS. I picked up a slip and out on my nomination paper _Sadie._ She seemed like the right person to be a Captain in a Prank War. I put my slip in.

Amos counted them. "The Team Captains are. Drum Roll!" The boys all drum rolled on the table or the legs. "The Team Captain for TEAM BOYS is…. Fabian!" Amos exclaimed. The Boys cheered, and clapped Fabian on the back. He looked utterly surprised because he is not a prankster.

"And the Team Captain for TEAM GIRLS is….. Nina!" Amos exclaimed, the Girls all cheered, It was my turned to be utterly shocked. "Team Captains you will nominate a Deputy." Amos informed us. Fabian and I stood in front of the two teams. "Sadie." I called shejumped up and down. We gave a high-5. " Anubis." Fabian called. All of the guys gave a groan of disappointment of not begin chose.

So the teams are:

_**TEAM GIRLS **_

_**Team Captain: Nina **_

_**Deputy: Sadie **_

_**Fighters:**_

_**Patricia **_

_**Bastet**_

_**Amber**_

_**TEAM BOYS**_

_**Team Captain: Fabian**_

_**Deputy: Anubis**_

_**Fighters:**_

_**Jerome**_

_**Julian (I needed 1 more person.)**_

_** Alfie**_

"Okay. For Prank Week each team will have a Fortress for the week. They will live in there and plan." Amos decided. "Cool!" Patricia exclaimed. "Since each team has at least 1 Sorcerer we can make the Fortress with Magic." Amos continued. "Thankfully since this is such a big yard. The Team Fortresses can be a good distance apart." He continued. "TEAM GIRLS. Why don't we have our Fortress in the Corner over there by the River." I suggested, the all agreed eagerly because we had a big amount if Space. "TEAM BOYS. Why don't we have out Fortress in the Corner Diagonal for TEAM GIRLS?" Fabian asked. The boys nodded.

TEAM GIRLS marched to the site of the new Fortress. Amos had told us that after we built our Fortresses we will sign a _Declaration of Prank War. _The Team Captains will shake hands and tomorrow the Prank war will start.

I was excited, We approached the area that will soon be our Fortress! "Nina and Sadie since TEAM BOYS has a God on their team Amos has enlisted the help of our favorite Feline!" Zia exclaimed. "Bastet!" Sadie cried out happily, Zia nodded. Suddenly a Young woman appeared next to us. She was pretty with Long dark brown hair,(I changed Bastet's appearance a little.) with Yellow Cat-like eyes, I noticed she was staring at me.

"So we are TEAM GIRLS?" Bastet asked softly, we all nodded, "Who's Team Captain?" she asked, "Nina." Sadie replied. "So we have Fortress to build. Any ideas?" Bastet asked. I nodded and raised my hand, she pointed at me. "I say we should build a two story Cabin with our Beds on the Second Floor, Since Amos said we will be staying in there and come out to Dinning table under the Over-Hang to eat Breakfast and dinner we should have a Table on the first Story." I started.

"Then This is my great idea. I say we have a secret room underground so if the boys try and eavesdrop they can't hear us unless they walk down to the Cellar Door." I continued. "Great Idea Nina!" Bastet purred, I flushed embarrassed. "And we should have a secret way of getting in." Patricia suggested,

"How about…" I pulled my Locket out. "Ah Yes!" everyone exclaimed. "Let's get to work. The only though is Amos said that the Fortresses must be similar. So TEAM BOYS will have Fortress just like ours expect the Secret room." Zia informed everyone…

FABIAN

I watched the Girls discuss their Fortress, I saw a Young Woman appear out of nowhere right next to them. "Anubis! Who's that?" I asked curious, Anubis turned towards her and growled, "What?" I asked worried. "The Cat is here." he growled. "Bastet?" I asked he nodded.

"Great!" Alfie groaned, "In Mythology isn't she the Egyptian Cat Goddesses of war?" Jerome asked for clarification. "Wow you do know something!" I clapped him on the back, He glared at me.

Amos walked over to us he came from the TEAM GIRLS direction. "Okay I will help you make your fort just like the Girls." Amos informed us, we nodded. He whispered to Anubis and Anubis nodded. They stood together and Murmured something I couldn't hear, I turned around and saw the Girls' Fortress was up. When I turned back I saw our Fort was up. There was only one difference on the outside. Our Fort had a Brilliant Gold Flag that read TEAM BOYS. While the Girls' had a Brilliant Silver Flag that read TEAM GIRLS.

I marched into the Cabin with my team.

NINA

We walked upstairs to our Bunks up a ladder that came out through the middle of the floor . I took a top bunk at the front of the Room with a window at my head which will be nice. Sadie chose the top bunk next to me. Amber took the Bunk underneath me and Zia took the Bunk underneath Sadie. The room was a nice size a lot of room for our stuff. I marched downstairs with my team.

"Where should we put the Secret Room's door?" Sadie asked, "How about in the Hall?" Zia suggested, we all nodded. We decided to create a Medium-sized door for us to crawl through and then enter the bigger room. Sadie created a Table, Chairs, etc.

"Okay! Welcome Girls to the Secret Room of TEAM GIRLS!" I declared proudly, Everyone cheered. Thankfully when we were down in the Secret Room we can hear everything going on upstairs. I heard a familiar knock. It was Fabian! The boys must be here to go to the Pool to sign the Declaration of the Prank War.

Quickly everyone exited out of the Tunnel and I ran to the door with everyone and saw Fabian with his team. We all marched to the Pool.

"Okay! We need the captains and Deputies to sign here and here." Amos directed, after showing us where to sign, after we all signed. "Okay so every Team has a chance to prank the other Team once a day. The prank can range from 0-10 points. I will be monitoring you all. At the end of each day after you guys have had Dinner we will have a meeting to talk about what the team did for their Prank, the reaction of the other team which will be played on video and the prank's score. At the end of the week we will rally up the points. Team with most points win." Amos explained. We all gave a nod of approval.

"Tomorrow The Team Captain's will shake hands and the pranks will begin." Amos finished.

We all had Dinner because the Fortress begin built took up most of the day. After we finished I walked over to Fabian. "Good Luck tomorrow." I wished him good luck. He smiled in the Semi-dim light. "Good Luck Nina. Good Night…" he whispered sweetly. i surprised him giving hima swift peck on the cheek Good Night.

I led my team to the Fort. I felt Fabian watching me the whole time….

**The End! I will need some Prank ideas. I need one for Tuesday though Monday. Thanks. If I choose you Prank I will give you credit! I hope you enjoy the Prank War!**


	4. Monday

**Hey guys! Here is my new chapter for Egyptian Dreams. The reason I'm writing fast is because of all the reviews/Alerts I've been receiving. I'm really pumped. I hope you enjoy! Please review. **

NINA: MONDAY

I woke up in The Fortress and remembered what happened yesterday. I'm Captain for TEAM GIRLS in a full out Prank war! Today the Prank war officially starts, When we go to eat Breakfast I will shake hands with TEAM BOYS Captain which happened to be Fabian my boyfriend. This is going to be…Interesting.

I was excited to start planning the Strategy for today's prank. "So after Breakfast we'll plan in the Secret Room?" I asked my team. "Yes." Bastet agreed, it felt kind of weird having a God follow my lead, But we are lucky to have her! "Okay let's go start the war officially." I announced.

We walked to the Pool and crossed TEAM BOYS. "Hey Nina." Fabian greeted me friendly, he held his hand to me too take mine, I was about to take it. "Hi Fabian." I greeted back, All of a sudden Alfie grabbed Fabian's arm and thrust it down. "Don't talk to the enemy Fabian!" he glared at me. "Alfie! The War hasn't even begun yet and Nina's my Girlfriend!" Fabian protested. We all sat at the table our team on one side and the other team facing us.

"Okay!" Amos exclaimed as we finished eating. "I want the Team Captains to shake hands." He said to us. We were all standing in a line facing TEAM BOYS. I stepped forward, as Fabian did. He grasped my hand firmly and shook it. "Now I want the Team Deputies to shake hands." Amos finished. Sadie stepped forward as Anubis did. They seemed nervous, but grasped each others hands. The seemed slightly reluctant to let go though. That's strange…

"Okay! Now you may go back to you Fortresses and discuss. There is a Fridge in the kitchen for when lunch comes. And also for the Team who wins the war there is a prize!" Amos finished, everyone perked up at the mention of a prize .

I led my troop back to the fort. When we were safely inside I peered outside the window to make sure there were no spies already out.

I motion it was safe to enter the Tunnels to our Secret Room. "I just realized something… Amos never said we couldn't use Magic!" Zia murmured, everyone agreed excited; "Okay! I have an idea for a good prank?" I asked pumped up. Sadie jumped up and down. "What is it?" I asked eager.

"When the boys leave to get something, one of us can flash in their fort and use Magic to fill the room with Water! So! When the boys return and open the hatch to go into their bunks they will get flooded!" Sadie explained eagerly

"That's a good plan! Who want's to do it?" I asked serious. "I will!" Sadie offered eagerly. "Okay! So Sadie you will flash into their Fortress when the boys leave because we will cause a diversion. And use Magic to fill their room with Freezing Water. Then flash back here quickly." I told her the plan.

"Lets go cause the diversion." Bastet said after a few minutes. "So we are going to…" Amber trailed off. "We are going over there to and improvise!" Patricia exclaimed. "Yeah!" I agreed. My team and I slowly snuck out of the Tunnel and crept to the door, Sadie came along so it didn't look suspicious. I opened the door and we all stepped out.

Then all of a sudden a bucket of freezing water fell on us! We all gave a startled cry. The out of nowhere the Boys team jumped out of a bush, all of them laughing. I stalked up to Fabian and Sadie stalked over to Anubis who now looked frightened to death.

"This means war!" I whispered into Fabian ear, he shivered, "This means war Death-Boy." Sadie warned softly. "Don't call me D-D- Death Boy!" Anubis stammered nervously.

"No!" Patricia exclaimed, We all looked at her confused. "This means Sparta!" she declared holding up a movie she saw recently. "What's Sparta?" Jerome asked confused, looking at us all for answers. He probably regrets asking. Because Patricia ran over to him up in his face "SPARTA!" She shouted. We all went inside to get dry, Meanwhile Sadie had other plans…

FABIAN

I was now scared, the girls seem deadly. "I hope they don't rip our lungs out." Alfie whimpered. We were sitting at the Table by the pool. I mean because the girls were getting dry the can't hear us here unless… The Sorcerer's can have very sensitive hearing!

"Dude I'm scared! When I lasted pulled a prank on my sister Anput she, for revenge Broke my arm, set myself on fire and a lot of bad things!" Anubis whimpered his eyes actually portraying genuine fear. "Who knew girls could be so vicious!" Anubis, Alfie, Jerome, Julian and I all shuddered in fear. I mean if the God of Death was afraid of girls wanting revenge we have a problem!

"So TEAM BOYS! Here we will have our first meeting." I stood on a chair, which I do not do often, believe me! I looked down at my Team. Anubis, Alfie, Jerome, and Julian one of the Trainees. "So we have pulled our first prank." I started , Jerome smirked. "Maybe your first Rutter." I sighed " I mean our first one as a Team!" I corrected.

"Yes Anubis?" I pointed at my deputy who's hand was raised. "One thing troubles me." he started, "Yes?" I asked curious. "Is anyone afraid that the Girls may come kill us in our sleep." Anubis admitted, the boys all started to whimper loudly. I shivered."I have an idea!" I announced raising my finger to the sky. All of the boys stared at me, their eyes shinning eagerly. "Let's head back to the Fort."

SADIE

I flashed into the TEAM BOYS Fort. I was excited that I was chosen to put the first prank in place. I summoned up a lake's-worth of Water, I had to flash into the room. I started to fill the room with water when It started to get past my knee.

I flew over to Anubis' bunk since I didn't want to get wet any more "Aw… Anubis has Jackal Stuffed animal! Black Mail!" I sang the last part out. I grabbed the Stuffed Jackal and fled, I charmed the spell so the water would keep filling until it was full. Unfortunately Nina made me promise that the Prank would not destroy any belongings, expect I could make everything wet at least.

I flashed back to the Fort triumphantly. I fled upstairs to the Bunk Room. When I entered the room everyone was sitting on their bunks discussing. I waved the Jackal triumphantly. "Why did you buy a toy?" Amber asked, " BlackMail! It's Anubis'!" I announced happily. Everyone cheered.

"So the water is in place?" Nina asked, "Yes." I informed her, Bastet purred, "Great! We should leave a note when their room is dry asking for something in return for the Jackal!" Bastet purred mischievously. We all cheered. It was time for lunch.

ANUBIS

I was pumped up about our Prank on the girls. "What do you think the girls will do for revenge?" Alfie asked nervously sliding his hands together. "Maybe…. They will Hang us by our toes?" Julian asked plainly. The room grew tense.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on something." I raced up stairs to my bunk. I gasped in horror. Once I opened the latch, a tank-full of water crashed down on me. "BLACKIE!" I screamed as I was washed with the current. The other boys ran from the Main-Room to find the hall flooding, and it was still filling up. "Did you just scream Blackie?" Fabian asked, as he battled the Current. I didn't answer.

Some of they boys including Fabian were pushed over. Some Captain? I thought. I hear a knock at the door. Then I saw TEAM GIRLS riding in on the staffs. Amber was riding with Nina, and Patricia with Zia. "What happened?" Sadie gasped.

"Our bunk room was flooded." Fabian said gravely. Amos ran in. "I heard the Boy's bunk room was flooded." Amos questioned hurriedly. "We need to go outside for dinner and discuss the Pranks." Amos announced. We all walked outside, the girls seemed light. We all got in line for Dinner. I saw Nina sit down and Fabian joined her shortly. Again! Some Captain!

We all sat down in a V-Shape, the girls sat in a line next to Nina with Sadie by her side. The boys did the same, I sat next to Fabian. "Okay! Let's discuss." Amos said as we ate. "The Boys pulled their prank early this Afternoon." All of the Boys hooted in triumph, Amos started. He turned a Flat-Screen on. It showed us, TEAM GIRLS walking out of their Fort , then it showed a few yards away, Fabian pulling a rope releasing the Water with an excited expression splashed on his face. Nina glared at her boyfriend briefly.

"And the Girls' Prank wasn't performed so… They lose today." Amos said. The girls began to protest loudly. "Oh! Now I know! Here is the Girls' Prank!" Amos exclaimed. On the TV we saw TEAM GIRLS in the Main room discussing, but we couldn't hear them. Then Sadie flashed out of the Room in a puff of Black smoke. Then the screen flashed to our Bunk room. I saw her murmur an inaudible spell.

Then the room started to fill with water, I saw Sadie swoop over around my bunk and Fabian's then the video shut off. "Wow!" Amos clapped his hands. The Girls smiled victoriously. "I object!" I yelled, I jumped on a table. "You said we couldn't use magic!" I protested.

"Technically… Amos never said we couldn't use magic. So the girls didn't cheat." Carter stated shyly, TEAM BOYS turned to him. "Carter!" we all shouted in union. He shuttered, "Dude!" Julian hung his head. "Okay. Magic can be used, as long as you don't do anything to evil or bad." Amos decided. "Okay! I will go talk to Isis and Osiris and be right back with the scores." He excused himself. He walked away as we all ate in silence.

All of the boys glared at Carter again. "What?" he asked, "Dude! You defended the Girls! Who's team are you on!" I demanded, "Really! Who do you think!" Carter yelled he held his hands out. "Guys!" I saw Nina jump on a table. Wow! She didn't do that often either. She seemed frustrated when no one stopped fighting. She put two fingers on each hand in her mouth and whistled really loud.

No one took notice. She jumped into the air expect the Wings that Maat the Goddess truth who is also the daughter of Ra, had worn herself appeared on her arms. She flapped them and everyone looked at her. "What the heck!" Sadie exclaimed.

NINA

I was frustrated when no one took notice, so I'm going to jump and scream, that'll get their attention. I jumped and I saw I had Wings appear on my arms and I shrugged and started to flap them. "What the heck!" Sadie exclaimed . I some how made them disappear and I floated back down, thankfully my friends didn't see my wings. I have to keep this a secret. "Thanks everyone for becoming silent." Amos said when he entered the back yard.

"I have created this score bored for Prank War. It will keep score. You will be graded on creativity, Sly, working together as a team, and how you did it!" Amos announced "TEAM BOYS…You committed the original Water bucket Prank. So you receive a 9." Amos used his wand and wrote a Nine on the Boys part of the score board. "TEAM GIRLS… You performed a Charm that kept filling the Boys' bunk room, Nice choice. The judges gave you a…10! For creativity, begin Sly and Team work." Amos declared. The girls cheered, the Boys booed.

I flew to the roof when Sanubis wasn't looking. I looked at my arms still had the Wings on. I need to speak to Amos and Zia about it, Maybe they know about it? I stood up the wings came up to my wrists. 'My Wings' were amazing they were silver and Gold and the tips were pure black, They were in beautiful layers. I escaped to the roof because I needed to think about what just happened.

"What is going on!" I cried softly. I heard footsteps, incase it was one of my friends I sheathed my wings. I saw Carter walk over to me. "Hey." he whispered, "Hi." I replied. "You seem confused." he commented, "Well this past two days have been very strange. I was taken from my boarding School in a Flying Boat, I was told I'm a Sorcerer, oh and I suddenly have Wings!" I exclaimed.

"Well. That's the life of a Sorcerer who happens to be a Blood of the Pharaohs." Carter replied calmly. I started to cry from frustration, Carter seem to get me, he sat down. He wrapped an arm around me to comfort me, he started to pat me softly on the back. I started crying, "It's okay Nina… It will be okay." Carter whispered, I sensed footsteps.

I saw Fabian staring at me and Carter, Since Night started to fall I couldn't read his expression. I took my wand out. "Light." I murmured, A ball of light floated out of the Wand tip and floated above us to show us the roof dimly lit. I saw Fabian's face.

Fabian had an expression that seemed like he was Hurt. I mean nothing is going on between me and Carter! His eyes besides Hurt/Pain held disbelief. I stood up abruptly. "Good Bye Carter." I bid good night to the two boys. Tension was high."Nina is my girlfriend." I heard Fabian whisper, Was he jealous! That didn't sound like Fabian. I unsheathed my wings because I knew Fabian couldn't see me and I flew to my fort.

I feel so confused….


	5. Tuesday

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter of Egyptian Dreams! I hope you enjoy it! Please review. Warning: Sorry if random. Also if you want any more jealousy going on I probably going to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of House of Anubis or The Kane Chronicles. Just this plot line. Also I don't own the quote from House of Anubis (If you watch the show you'll now what I mean)**

**Spoiler Alert: Sorry if the Ransom note is lame. I could not think of any thing but if you like it Mosspath of RiverClan 030 helped me. **

ANUBIS: MONDAY NIGHT 9:00 PM

"What the heck was Nina doing with Carter!" Fabian was pacing around in the Boy's Bunk room. Alfie and I were sitting on their bunks, Fabian rubbed his face worried. " What did you see exactly?" I asked for clarification. This just doesn't seem right! "I walked up on to the roof, because I thought Nina was up there since she wasn't in her Fort or anywhere else." Fabian began. "I barely saw Nina, but I saw someone next to her. So I waited, to hear who it was and I heard Carter with her. I then saw Carter with his arm around her!" Fabian cried out.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused, Fabian stared at me, "YES!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide, and his face red. Carter walked in calmly. "Hey guys." He greeted us nicely. "Are we going to talk about our pranks on the girls for Tuesday?" He asked, I saw Fabian glare at Carter who seemed uncomfortable under Fabian's gaze.

"Is everything okay?" Carter asked questioningly. "So you want to discuss girls?" Fabian asked his voice tinted with Distrust and anger. "No…. I wanted to discuss the prank?" Carter said scared. Fabian stormed out of the Bunk room. "What was that about?" Carter asked, I was to busy looking for something important to reply. "Oh no! Were is Blackie!" I yelled out a little louder than I intended too. The boys stared at me, Fabian came back because he heard me scream I guess.

"What happened?" Fabian asked worried, he still seemed angry. "Nothing." I said hurriedly. "Didn't you scream 'Oh no! Were is Blackie' That's what it sounded like." Alfie said, I gave him my famous Death-Glare, No pun intended. "Be warned Alfie! If I stare at something or someone for long enough with my Death-Glare I can , Kill, make it explode, catch fire etc. Whatever I want." I warned, Alfie covered his eyes at this threat. I smirked.

"We should go make the Protective Fort downstairs for when the girls come to kill us. We all know what to do?" Fabian asked he held his hands out questioningly. "Yep." We all said in union. "Come on it's 10:00 already, the girls can come at anytime." Fabian clapped his hands. We got downstairs, Were the heck was Blackie! "Okay Anubis can you get some Barb Wire?" Fabian asked, I nodded. I opened a hole in the Duat, which Sadie is forcing me to teach Nina along with her. I groaned inwardly, I brought out some Barb Wire.

Speaking of Nina why does she have the Wings of…Maybe…I will have to talk to Amos urgently tomorrow. But I think we will have to keep this from Nina and the others. I brought the Barb Wire out. Jerome and Julian just came in. "We saw the girls discussing something but we can't hear them." Jerome informed Fabian. "Okay since we have six boys and three couches we can make three mini barb wire domes behind each couch for two boys." Fabian commented.

"Anubis do you want to share a dome behind the couch with a view of the kitchen?" Fabian asked, I nodded. "Alfie and Jerome you can share one dome and Julian…and Carter can share the last dome." Fabian said, he reluctantly said Carter's name. Carter gave me a confused glance, I shrugged. We made all the Domes with a good amount of space for both boys. We all got some kitchen utensils for weapons and Pots for helmets. "Hey we are typical guys! SO who can blame us" Alfie defended his idea we all agreed. "Wow we must look stupid!" I remarked. "We do not look stupid!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Okay so if any of the girls come we need a signal." Fabian said thoughtfully. "How about we use sophisticated hand signals!" Fabian said giddy, he started making Hand signals that no one knew. "How about… an Falcon screech is the warning for 'The girls are coming!' and a Jackals bark is the all clear!" I suggested, everyone murmured agreement. We all got into positions. We decided that I was going to make the Barking noise and Carter to make the Falcon screech. It will be easy for him.

FABIAN

"I'm thankful that I have a watch that: Can light up in the dark, go into a Hundred meters of water, a stop watch and a lot of other things!" I showed Anubis my really cool watch. "A typical Geek watch." Anubis said very bored, "I resent that!" I defended myself, "Nina has a watch just like this one!" I added, "Exactly!, That's why you too are perfect together." Anubis said truthfully.

I didn't answer, Anubis looked at me and playfully punched me in the shoulder, "OW!" I complained. "Wow you are weak!" Anubis remarked, I rubbed my shoulder. "You know it's true!" Anubis argued. I rolled my eyes, Will he let this go? "What if she likes Carter?…" I whispered a tear trailing my cheek, I dried it with my sleeve. Anubis watched me.

"Do you really believe that?" Anubis asked. "I guess not." I replied sulky. Anubis gave me a triumphant smile. "So what about you and Sadie?" I asked teasingly changing the subject right around onto him. Anubis glared at me, "Oh no!" I covered my eyes. "What about me and Sadie?" Anubis asked, I removed my hands from my face. "You obviously like her!" I said teasingly, " I do not!" Anubis defended himself. " Come on! When the Leaders and Deputies shook hands you guys reluctantly let your hands lose grip, The way you watch her. Everything! You like her!" I argued, I saw Anubis blush. He totally likes her. "I do not!" He retorted.

We had a brief moment of Silence. A heard a Falcon screech. " The girls are coming!" I whispered to Anubis who's eyes were wide with fear. I thought I saw a puff of black smoke…..

NINA

"Okay Girls! Lets go and attack the boys!" I announced with enthusiasm. We were going to go pretend and attack the boys so Sadie can plant to the ransom note on Anubis' Bunk.

The Note read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I believe we have something you desire and you know what we are talking about. We have your beloved "Blackie" if I'm not mistaken. You precious Blackie is unharmed… for now of course. If you want him back unharmed you will meet me at the rocks behind the pool, Tuesday Night after Dinner. Do not tell anyone. Bring $50 and Blackie will be brought unharmed._

_Bring no one with you or Blackie gets it! So no funny ideas! The Cobras will be watching…. We will come after you Jackals._

_Sincerely_

_Anonymous, _

Bastet said that this will make the boys pay, I didn't disagree but it wasn't the first thing I wanted to do. We had the message typed incase any of the boys recognized our hand writing, This was a joke as I called it. Sadie is going to meet Anubis. She is going to wear a dark cloak that covers her head and face so hopefully she won't be found out.

I sighed. "Okay as Bastet said I need Patricia and Amber to grab one of the Sorcerers and you will be transported with us." I explained to my two best friends and everyone Amber grabbed my arm very tightly as if she were afraid she wouldn't be transported. She was still not use to me begin a Sorcerer. Patricia grabbed Sadie's arm. "Oh Yeah. Amber and Patricia grab on tightly or only parts of you might come." Sadie warned at the Last minute. "What!" Amber and Patricia squeaked. Sadie, Zia, Bastet and I waved our wands and we disappeared into thin air

When you transport somewhere, it slightly feels like your flying but at the same time you don't feel anything. We all flashed into the Boy's Fort. We all coughed softly in the Black smoke. That's the only bad thing about transporting.

We all sneaked into the Living room, I saw 3 sofas. The I heard a Falcon screech. "That can't be good. Sadie go put the ransom note in place and get out of here!" I ordered her, we all flashed out of the room.

FABIAN

The girls just left as they came. Very bad battle tactic, and I don't even know a thing a about battle strategy. "This isn't over…" I heard all of the girls say at once, I couldn't see them though. "I'm scared." I muttered to Anubis. He nodded, I signaled for everyone to stay. We don't know when the girls will return. We decided to make the Domes stay. For safety reasons.

"Okay! Come on out!" I called to the other boys after an hour. "We should get some sleep before the morning. It's Midnight." I told everyone. We all nodded, I yawned, and everyone else did because of that chain-reaction that happens with yawns. I really don't know how that happens… Maybe Nina and I can research!

We all snuck upstairs incase the girls were hiding for an ambush. We all burst into the Bunk room. We were all gasping for air because we didn't dare breathe. I bent over I out my hands on my knees. My team stood up, I looked at them, I only looked at Carter for a second. I saw him watching me. I decided to make him stop. I usually don't glare at people but I pretty much gave him my 'Death-Glare'. Anubis looked at me with a little pride. He looked away nervously. I didn't want to be a bully but I had to set him straight. I didn't trust him. I saw Anubis staring at his bunk. "What's wrong Anubis?" I asked, He stared at me. "Nothing!" He remarked, I knew that was not true since he used that trick earlier today. I saw Anubis clutching a note in his hand.

I wish there was I can get the note without Anubis killing me. Literally! I saw some thing invisible tug harshly at his hand. And I saw the note fly out of Anubis' hand and I turned around and saw the note fly into Carter's hand. I had to admit that was pretty cool. "Nice." I told Carter approvingly, he smiled at my approval. He handed me the Note, But Anubis used his magic because he was a god his magic is stronger. The Note ripped out of my hand before I could read it.

Anubis reread it over and over again . "Who's Blackie?" Carter and I asked in union. "I know! Blackie is his stuffed Jackal!" Julian said. I saw Anubis glare at Julian. I moved my hand in front of his eyes like a parent who doesn't want their child to see something. Alfie and Jerome started laughing. I glared at them and they stopped. "I was joking the note says that they stole my staff and wand and I need to retrieve them." Anubis said laughing. "Does it say when and where?" Carter asked, Anubis shook his head. We all dropped the subject. We went to bed.

NINA: TUESDAY 7:00 am

"We need to go to breakfast everyone!" Bastet announced, we all groaned. After we all got up, dressed, brushed our teeth we set out. We joined at the Table in our lines. I sitting next to Fabian who kept glaring at Carter and glancing at me for some unknown reason. "What's wrong?" I whispered, he jumped slightly. "Nothing." he said patting my hand.

We all got Breakfast and began eating. Then Amos finally walked into the Terrace. With… "Hello Lord Osiris and Isis." Anubis bowed. I stared at him shocked. Isis looked at me fondly. "Welcome Chosen One." She smiled. It's hard to believe that Sadie hosts her! I saw another boy about Anubis' age. Expect instead of short black hair the boy had short brown hair. But they both had the same dark eyes but Anubis' were brown and the Boy's was Blue but the flickered from gold to Silver, the boy was also slightly tan.

They Boy smiled at me and I waved. "What are you doing in here?" Anubis asked with dismay. "What? Can't a boy visit his favorite brother?" The boy asked innocently. "Brother?" Fabian murmured. Then I realized who the boy was. "Horus? The Falcon God of War?" I asked, The boy smiled. "We have a smart girl among us! Is she with you Carter?" Horus asked Carter with hopeful eyes. I remembered Carter hosts Horus.

Carter shook his head frantically when Fabian glared at him, That's not like Fabian. "Why are you here?" Sadie asked. "I'm here to help you with your quest once Prank Week is over." Horus announced. I heard Anubis groan loudly, We all laughed expect Fabian, We finished eating.

TEAM GIRLS got up. "Okay. Let's today's Pranks begin!" Amos declared enthusiastically. "See you guys later." I waved my hand and we disappeared.

FABIAN

The girls just left the magical way. Horus stared at the spot that the girls left. "So that pretty American girl-" I cut him off. "Nina." I said. He glanced at me. "So Nina is a Sorcerer! Awesome!" Horus exclaimed enthusiastically. I felt my blood boiling, Anubis patted me assuring on the shoulder, I clenched my fists.

I led TEAM BOYS back to the Fort, Horus tagged along. We all walked in and flopped onto the couches. "Okay so I guess since you are a god of war can you help us?" Julian asked, Anubis gave a loud groan. I need to remember to ask him about that ,he's been doing that a lot lately. But this time I didn't blame him this time I'm slightly annoyed by Horus too.

"So what are we going to do for our prank?" Horus asked eagerly, I hadn't really thought of that. "Before we begin discussing I need to talk to Fabian." Carter excused himself. He beckoned me, I had no choice but to follow Carter up to the Bunk room. I rested my back on the door. "What?" I asked plainly. Carter stared into my eyes, "Ever since Monday night you have been acting like you hate me! Why?" Carter asked, his voice raised. "Why!" I raised my voice to match his. "Well! That night I found you on the roof with your arm around my Girlfriend!" I yelled, I knew no one downstairs heard us because they would have come up.

Carter got the 'Oh! Now I know what you talking about!' look on his face and in his eyes. "Let me explain!" Carter asked his voice high with desperation, I crossed my arms over my chest "Okay. I'm listening." I said calmly, he gave a huge sigh of relief. "When Nina escaped up to the roof I followed her to see what was wrong. She was crying so I asked her what was wrong she said that her life was upside down and told she felt weird begin a wizard. So I was trying to comfort her when you came up and misread it." Carter told me what happened.

I stared at him, he returned the gaze. "Oh… Wow I have been a big jerk!" I slapped my hand on my face. Carter took a step closer towards me. "No! You are not! You thought I had a thing for Nina your girlfriend. Boyfriends are protective over their girlfriends, I guess." Carter assured me, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Friends?" Carter out his hand out, I took it "Friends!" I said happily, We just made a hand-shake on the spot. We both high-fived and walked downstairs to the team who seemed shocked about how friendly we were towards each other. "Okay for the prank I say we should" I began, everyone huddled together.

After we discussed for a few minutes we broke. "Break!" We all shouted. "Let's go!" Horus exclaimed, I ignored the War god. Carter told me that the girls were in their bunk room. For this prank we need them in their living room. I hope no one gets….injured! This unfortunately was mostly Horus' idea and slightly Jerome and Alfie's, but the team thought it was good so I agreed. The Sorcerer's had to put the prank in place.

I peeked through the window and saw Nina with her team in a close huddle. Alfie burst into the Fortress. "TEAM GIRLS! You have to check something I discovered in the kitchen at our Fort so its' the same here!" Alfie exclaimed, he grabbed Nina by the shoulders and pushed her into the kitchen. I saw Horus, Anubis, Carter followed by Julian flash into the living room.

The put the object in place and flashed out quickly, I gave a sigh of relief and Jerome did as well. We both raced to our Fort and were joined by Horus, Anubis, Carter and Julian. We all began whooping and hollering in victory. "When does it go off?" Jerome asked, "Right after Lunch!" Horus answered. "That's in…30 minutes! Let's eat quickly!" Julian exclaimed, we all agreed. Right at 12:00 pm we finished lunch and got ready to see what happened since Horus and Anubis can make a smoke screen that clears in the middle to show us what happens where ever we want which this time is in the Girls' Fort. I saw Nina and the girls eating Lunch.

NINA

"Okay now that we finished Lunch we can finish planning our prank!" I announced, we all gave a cheer. We all flopped onto the couches. "So what should we do to the boys?" Amber asked, "We should wait because Bastet is up in the Bunk room getting ready. She slept late." I replied, Amber nodded. "Guys! Do you hear that!" Patricia said very loud and very worried. We all stood still, barely breathing. I suddenly heard a loud growling sound. "Oh no!" I whispered, I saw a huge Egyptian Cat/ Owl! It was a huge Black Cat with Owl wings. It stared at me and cawed.

"A Egyptian Felis Scandiacus!" I heard Sadie scream over the loud… Felis Scandiacus? It's golden eyes seemed to stare into my soul. But Sadie shot it with a stream of water. I got struck by an idea. "Hold your fire!" I yelled. Everyone was in mild strike but they stopped and magic, water, and furniture fell to the floor, apparently Amber and Patricia had improvised. The Felis Scandiacus started to circle around. "Felis Scandiacus" I Whispered and I through my staff to the ground in front of me.

My own Felis Scandiacus appeared, it had gold and silver eyes and like my own wing it's wings were silver, gold and black tipped. It glared at the opposing Caowl. I got an idea. "Everyone! Make a huge animal with your staff!" I scream the order to my team, they all nodded in response. Sadie whispered something and threw her staff to the ground and it turned to a huge Grey Kite ( The bird not the toy) with black tipped wings, Zia turned hers to a King Cobra, I did my own Felis Scandiacus, and Bastet… do I really have to say what she turned her staff to? But Amber and Patricia were busy throwing more furniture. You gotta love them!

All of our animals attacked the freakish Felis Scandiacus, after awhile the Felis Scandiacus finally got weak enough and we could banish it to the Duat. We all gave a sigh of relief. "Wow! What the heck was that!" Patricia and Amber asked in union. "An Ancient Egyptian Felis Scandiacus. They were Maat's creatures to protect the Feather of truth, and a lot of important stuff since Maat is the goddess of Truth, balance and order." Zia exclaimed.

"We all know who is responsible." I said out loud, Everyone nodded "The Boys!" We all exclaimed. "We have to hand it to them it was pretty good." Amber replied nervously. "Now. We need a very good prank for them." I said with a mischievous smile. Amber, Sadie, Patricia all clapped. "What?" I asked weirded out, "You are actually begin a normal girl who doesn't just be a geek! No offense!" Amber exclaimed. "None taken! And thanks, I guess." I replied airily, smiling. We all started to plan our prank. We were all huddled in a group, "Break!" I said, Amber and Patricia looked at me with confused looks. "It's a thing the American teams say after a conference when they are all huddled up during a game." I explained "Oh…" They murmured, I nodded. We started to clean up, I noticed that Alfie left. He was probably a distraction, typical boys.

"Hey Guys! Whoa! What happened here?" Anubis asked as the Boys marched into the room in two lines Fabian and Anubis leading the lines. We all glared at them. Our staff/Animals came up behind us. "Um… Um…" The boys began stuttering. We all flashed them an evil smile. They all shivered. Sadie and I marched up to Fabian and Anubis. "Remember… This is war." I whispered into Fabian's ear and he stared into my eyes with his amazing Blue-Sapphire eyes, he shivered, I returned the gaze. Sadie and Anubis were having the same little conversation. Anubis looked petrified under Sadie's gaze but he seemed slightly comfortable? I saw Horus watching me, he seemed conflicted.

Sadie and I took a step back and Zia and Bastet joined us, we all raised our wands and Bastet raised her hands. "What are you going to do?" The boys screamed, We lowered our hands. "We are kidding! Come on we can hang out." I laughed smiling. They boys breathed a sigh of relief. We all sat down on the couches which we made bigger for awhile. Fabian sat down next to me I smiled at my boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles that makes me just melt combined with his eyes. I am a very lucky girl with a geeky boyfriend.

I walked out side. Then I saw Horus, Anubis, Zia, Carter, Sadie and Bastet sneak outside and pelted towards the Mansion. Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me and I followed them to the house. They were sitting at the table with Amos, I snuck up behind one of the pillars to listen.

"Your sure!" Amos asked , Anubis started pacing. "Yes! I'm 100% positive!" Anubis exclaimed. Everyone stared at them. "Your sure it was the wings of-" Sadie began, but Anubis cut her off. "Do you hear that?" Anubis whispered. Horus stood up. Great the Flacon God of War is going to find and blow my cover. At least the Cat war goddess or even worst! The Jackal Death god! Isn't searching the probably have a super sense of smell, hearing and eye sight.

I closed my eyes because I sensed Horus come closer to the pillar Then I felt something grab me. I did the natural thing….I screamed. It opened my eyes to face my attacker and it was… Horus! He held me close to him… this is weird! He dragged me to the others like a sack of apples. I know Fabian would never do this too me, Why am I comparing the two? This is even more weird….

"Nina!" I heard everyone say in union. I tried to get out of Horus' grip but he is very strong. Well he is an Egyptian God of War, so I guess he has to be strong. "What are you doing out here?" Sadie asked in a high-pitched tone that pretty much said she was trying to change the subject that I was about to start. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked suspicious. They all exchanged a glance. "Nothing! Come on lets go back to the Fort." Sadie suggested, everyone agreed. I decided to let the conversation go…. For now.

We all walked back to the Fort. Well Horus kind of carried me back even though I kept insisting I could walk. We all walked in,Everyone looked over at us from the TV. Fabian was watching me with confusion. I shook Horus off and went to sit next to Fabian. After awhile the boys left. "Okay it's a few hours before dinner. It's 4:00 pm. Lets do our prank!" I announced ,we all cheered. "Amber, Patricia you know what to do?" I asked, She and Patricia nodded. "Actually can you run it by me one more time?" Bastet asked. "Patricia and Amber are going to walk over to the boys and ask them all to help us fix something, kill something. Lure them over here and we will take care of the room." I explained with a smug expression.

"Go!" Sadie shooed Patricia and Amber. "Okay since the boys fort is about 10 yards away, my calculations is that if we leave now the boys will have just left we should move now!" I suggested because I was sure that Amber and Patricia were a quarter of the way there. "Let me check!" I shouted as I ran up to the bunk room to look through our telescope. I put my eye to the telescope. "Amber and Patricia are almost there!" I announced to my team blow. Amber and Patricia arrived at the door. I saw Fabian and Anubis open the door, soon the team all filed out after Amber gave a dramatic excuse. "They are coming!" I shouted, All of the sorceress flashed out of the Fort.

SADIE

YES! Our second prank! This is going to be awesome. We are serving just desserts. They deserve it after the Felis Scandacus attack. Good thing Nina had an idea or we would have been mauled! We all appeared into the TEAM BOYS fort. "Okay! So let begin!" I exclaimed eagerly. We all pointed our wands all over the boys bunk room. "So are we done?" I asked, "Yep!" Bastet announced giddy. We all gave a triumphant smile.

"I didn't see anything!" Horus said frustrated. We all froze, "Their back! We have to get out if here!" Bastet whispered. "Lets flash outside." Nina suggested. We flashed outside. "AH!" We all screamed because we landed a few yards outside of the boys' fort. Thankfully it looked liked we came from our fort. The boys stared at us. "Are you okay Nina!" Fabian rushed to her , he helped her up and gave her a hug. "I'm fine." Nina assured him. He embraced her, she hugged him back. "Are you okay?" Horus asked Nina worried. "I'm fine." she said.

"Are okay?" I jumped when I heard a familiar voice. "Ahh!" I then realized it was Anubis, I relaxed. "I'm fine. Thanks!" I gave him a hug. He seemed taken back, but he then hugged me back. We heard a cough. It was Carter, I took a huge step back as did Anubis, I felt embarrassed. Carter glared at Anubis. I'm guessing he maybe's just begin an older brother. Nina told me that her older brother Michael was protective of her back in America even though she wasn't into boys and Fabian is her first boyfriend. Nina told me that Michael is going to try and arrange a visit to her at her boarding school!

We walked back to our fort, Nina with me following close behind, led everyone to the bunk room. We all tried to crowd around the telescope. "Wait! Let's try something much easier." Nina suggested, we all nodded. Nina spread her arms out , murmuring a spell. Then a silver smoke swirled around creating a screen. Every sorcerer and god had their own color Nina has silver, I have a purple/maroon color, Carter has….pink! or red. Anubis has black of course!, and Horus has blue.

Finally the screen cleared in the middle. We saw the Fabian and Anubis leading TEAM BOYS up to their Bunk Room…

ANUBIS

After the girls left we went to our Fort. "Let's hang upstairs since we did our prank." I suggested. "Yeah! I mean the Girls didn't even do their prank. We win today! What could go wrong?" Alfie declared. We opened the door to find… "Oh my gosh!" Fabian breathed, Horus and Jerome slapped Alfie upside the head. That must hurt! "You never say that! That always happens in the Movies! Some say what could go wrong! And right after they say that Boom! Something happens!" Jerome exclaimed.

Horus gave him a confused look. "In Movies that always happens." Carter explained to my annoying brother. We all entered our…room. At least I think it's our room. "What in the name of Maat just happened!" I demanded. "Our room has been… Girlified!" Alfie exclaimed, we all looked around. The walls were painted pink, our beds had girly pillows, blankets etc on them, We had a make-up storage compartment on our desk!

"I'm just… Horrified!" Fabian shivered. "I'm not just horrified…. Angry sums it up!" Jerome's outburst caught us off guard. "Well then again we did nearly kill them with a Felis Scandiacus." Carter held his hands up making the weighing motion. We all murmured inaudible things. "We will settle this like men!" Horus made a fist and punched his chest. Fabian tried doing that, he winced in pain when Horus slapped him on the back.. "I guess your more of a mega nerd than a warrior." Horus said. Fabian glared at him, Not the best idea, but hey the guy has potential! "Well girls love warriors. Not so much Mega nerds." Horus laughed, Oh! This isn't going to end well.

"Oh Yeah! First I'd rather be a Weak Mega Nerd then a Barbaric Warrior who knows nothing!" Fabian murmured smoothly, he narrowed his eyes. "Second!-" Carter cut Fabian off. "Fabian! Yeah Fabian has a girlfriend! Nina!" Carter backed Fabian up. Fabian gave him a grateful smile, Carter patted him on the back. Horus looked stunned and even more angry than before. "And last of all!" Fabian said louder. "What!" Horus demanded , his voice rising in anger. This is the angriest I've ever seen him believe me! I've had to live with the guy!

"It's Mega GEEK! Not Mega NERD! If your going to try and insult me at least do it right!" Fabian said everyone looked shocked. " Whoa…." Everyone murmured. Horus stomped out of the room angrily. " Good job!" Carter patted a shocked-Fabian on the back. "Great job Dude!" Alfie and Jerome slapped Fabian a little bit to hard and Fabian was pushed to the ground. Poor Guy. I gave him a hand "You did good. I'll see you in the After-Life, when Horus kills you." I joked, Fabian looked at me with very wide eyes. "What!" he exclaimed, "I'm joking!" I put my hands up defensively. We all relaxed.

NINA

After we saw the boys reaction we stopped watching. We all cheered. "We rock!" Sadie declared. We all agreed, "I'm am proud to be your Team Captain!" I announced happily. "And I am proud to be your Team Deputy!" Sadie seconded that. "I think we are really showing the boys we are good at anything they can do!" Sadie finished. "It's 5:30. Amos wants us for dinner at 5:45." I said aloud, Amber gasped horrified. "He wants to eat us!" She cried out. "No! No Amber, He wants to be at dinner at 5:45. Calm down." I tried to calm my Boy-Crazy friend. She calmed down, thankfully.

"Okay! Let's get ready and go to the Dining area." Bastet said hurriedly, we all got ready and walked out feeling refreshed. I led the group to the tables. "Oh Sadie,your going to meet Anubis after dinner right?" I asked quietly,She nodded. "Good Luck." I whispered. We headed to the tables and met the boys half way. We all sat down together, there was a very…weird silence. Everyone was giving glances that were pretty much daring each other to break the silence.

I decided to do it, " SO how was your afternoon?" I asked playfully. The boys looked at each other. Horus and Fabian watching me. " Our room… was Girlified. Isn't that interesting!" Anubis said bluntly. "WOW! That's weird." Sadie said in a fake-Confused tone. The Boys glared at us. We all pretended to be oblivious.

Amos came in a few minutes while we were eating. "Okay! Isis and Osiris are coming out to judge your performance today!" Amos announced. We all cheered, Amos smiled " Okay the Girls are in the lead, 10 points to the boys 9 points. Let's see how TEAM BOYS did today." Amos waved his hand, a green blast of light shot out of it to the Tv.

It showed the boys discussing in their Bunk room, then they all departed, the snuck over to our Fort, Fabain ,Alfie, and Jerome peered through the windows. Horus ,Anubis, Carter, and Julian flashed away. Then the screen flashed into our Bunk room were we eating lunch, the bell rang we all got up and Alfie was at door pushing me to the kitchen. Then when he was distracting us, as our backs were turned Anubis, Horus, Carter and Julian flashed in and put some small thing into the ground and disappeared.

Then the video showed us fighting the Felis Scandiacus and the boys reaction after the prank. We looked at the boys, the looked bewildered at our fighting skills. The boys all hooted and hollered. I slap Fabian on the shoulder playfully. Sadie glared at Anubis who smirked right back at her.

Isis and Osiris were sitting at a table apart from us. "Isis! Osiris how do you rate the boys' prank!" Amos asked in a quiz show host like way. Isis and Osiris started murmuring, we couldn't understand them. " 6" The said in union. The boys' started protesting. "It was a good prank but…" Osiris trailed off. "It could have killed or seriously the girls." Isis finished. We all gave the boys a knowing glare.

"Okay let's see how the Girls did!" Amos declared, we all clapped. The screen showed us discussing, then Amber and Patricia left, we all flashed away. We appeared into the boys' bunk room. We began spraying the room with our wands. Then we left. Awhile later the boy came and began freaking out. The n Fabian began to argue with Horus about something but we couldn't hear what. I looked at Fabian who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Isis? Osiris?" AMos asked, pointing to the two gods. They began murmuring once more. " 10!" Isis declared happily. This made the boys really mad. "WHY!" Alfie and Jerome yelled in union. "Because it was original, it didn't hurt anyone physically and it was just funny!" Isis declared laughing, counting on her fingers. "The girls are in the lead: 20 points! And they boys have 15 points!" Amos announced. My team started cheering. "Good job Nina." Fabian congratulated me with a hug. "Thanks." I thanked him.

We all bid each other good night. I led my team back to the Fort. Meanwhile Sadie had other plans…

ANUBIS

I was pacing around the rocks. Where is he! He said to meet here right now! I was getting frustrated. "Where are you!" I asked aloud, my voice angry. I wasn't expecting anyone to answer. "Right here." The smooth voice came from behind me. I whirled around. I mean I'm the God of Death! I don't get scared! Expect when angry girls threaten me. "Hello?" I asked suspicious. I was facing a cloaked figure.

The 'Spirit' was wearing a black cloak that covered her head and face, went down to her shoes. It pretty much looked like what Americans called the 'Grim Reaper'?.

I was frozen with fear as the figure approached me…


End file.
